heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-27 Burglars and Burgers
Brooklyn has a life of its own according to many. Thanks to the background of being its own city there's a streak of independence in Brooklyn natives. Sadly, Brooklyn still has the same crime as everywhere else despite this streak. Right now there are two people nearing a bank. No one would think anything of them really. A mousy eyed blonde girl bundled up thanks to the November chill walking alongside a guy with similar blonde hair. Their faces share a resemblance that can lead anyone to think they're related somehow. Siblings, cousins, they could be either. What makes everything take a turn for the worst is when the girl, who face says about fifteen years old, presses her hand to an atm that lingers outside of a small bank, a local chain. The gesture looks normal until she rolls her eyes in the back of her head. Coming to life the ATM screen does away with the, "Sorry this location is closed," screen and starts to cycle through a sea of menu options. Everything looks like someone is making a simple transaction but the screens flip by faster like a hundred customers are making withdrawals all at once. Money starts to cascade out of the dispenser. "Keep it up Interface," says the blond male who looks to be just barely eighteen maybe nineteen. He's there's with an open book bag to catch the money. Obviously they've done this before as everything looks to be routine. "Shut up Bobby," Interface says in an annoyed voice. "Sparkplug, sis," the male corrects. Eventually a screen flashes to let customers know this location is out of funds. The deposit truck is still hours from coming, they usually came at about six in the morning thanks to the duos scouting. Being three a.m., there is a big window. "My turn," Sparkplug says pressing his own hand to the door to the bank. Sparks leach out of his hand and through the door and across a wall to where a security box lays. A few sparks come from the device as it sputters off. With a grin to his handywork sparkplug gathers electricity with his left hand punching the door. A sea of sparks and glass spray into the bank as the alarms don't come on. "Just like we planned," Sparkplug barked. Interface nods before zipping up the book bag her brother left behind and as they are starting to step inside trouble starts to find them in the form of one costumed hero. Little did they know another costumed hero is watching everything from across the street with red spider eyes on a black mask. He's waiting for the duo to get inside so he can bust them on more charges. "Stupid change thingie. I got money, but nooooo. My dollar bills are too crinkly for you." Fran grumps as she walks down the street from the laundromat. She's sort of in costume. A dayglo purple swimsuit with the hood pulled back and dayglow green booties. The pants she had been wearing are in a washing machine. Her hair is in full near-fro with a baseball cap crammed down on top to keep the messy mass somewhat under control. This particular swimsuit is a failed design, and sports a big C on the front and back rather than the scripty design she'd settled on eventually. She reaches into her backpack to pull out her wallet as she gets closer to the ATM. She doesn't really pay much attention to the girl with bookbag, and didn't catch the whole flow of money. Or at least she didn't register it as anything bad. But the smoking from all those sparks and the broken glass do register. "Crap." She looks at the ATM, then at the two people stepping into the bank, "Mother frakker. Did you break the effing ATM?" That was super annoying. So annoying she flung her trucker wallet at the back of one of their heads. And even if she could throw things with the force of a rifle, a leather wallet was still a leather wallet. It was unlikely to take anyone out of a fight. "That is effing annoying!" Yep, she might need to work on her battle cry. Feeling a wallet hitting the back of his head did annoy Sparkplug. His gaze turns toward the woman with the swimsuit costume, green booties and he sneers to the woman. "Who or what are you supposed to be? Some washed up person with a nice body thinking the they're all that to mess with heroes and all that crap!?" Sparks start to lash out from his fist as he charges for the next shot. Blue hues light up the area until they are suddenly snuffed out. A rather large chunk of webbing now has the guy attached to the outer wall of the building and a figure suddenly lands nearby. Dressed in mostly red with black finger tips, shoulders that went up to his mask and bleed into a spier symbol. "You really shouldn't talk to a lady like that," Scarlet says trying to conceal his voice a little bit. He did just meet Circus at a party in a much different outfit, his mask looks to the woman, "Feel free to make him your personal pinata until the cops show up." Seeing the chaos the mousy teenaged girl slips inside to not only keep her brother happy but to hide. Seeing that he lost one Scarlet slips inside crying out for the girl, "Only making it worse for yourself if you run. If you come out I'm sure the cops will talk about reduced sentancing." His gaze looks about the darkness, what he doesn't see is the girl touching the bars to the safety deposit boxes. Quietly she causes the doors to raise before slipping inside the room to hide. "Washed up person with a nice body?" asks Francesca, hand digging into the pack on her back. She comes out with a pair of neon balls. She tenses to leap, the whole gunslinger thing going down in her head, rubber balls versus blue sparks. The theme from Mortal Kombat jounces around in her head with images of Clint Eastwood, but it is all snuffed out by the sudden arrival of the webbing. She eyes the webbing, "Normally I'm not into hitting someone who is tied up." With a blur of speed she zips forward and gives him a crack to the jaw, "But I am really pissed about my laundry!" Then she looks after Spider whosit and the girl. "Looks like the party has gone inside." She tugs at Sparkplug to check on how tough the webbing was, "Well...you hang out here stud. I'll be back for bondage games later. Got to find the girl with my money." Spottig the girl, Scarlet tries to go after her. Whether it's luck or timing, somehow the girl squeeks by. She touches the outside causing the bars to lower. "Really!?" Scarlet cries out getting stuck. He could bend or break the bars, but that would be bad for the bank. Little did the teen know someone else is inside. Interface touches a door trying to find where the honeypot of cash is. If Circus sees Scarlet he points to where the annoyance went toward. He's not in the best of moods being beaten by someone a few years younger. Circus bounces inside. The yellow and orange C on her chest actually glows in the dark. Might be part of the reason why she doesn't use this costume anymore. She slides along the floor and spots Scarlet and his target. If she could casually bend steel bars she might go and do it, not being as concerned about the bank as Ben, but she isn't about to be bending bars like that easily anytime soon, so she just runs right at them. A streak of purple and flesh and right when she's about to slam into them she disappears. A split second later she reappears inside with the girl, trying to give her a flying tackle. "Surprise! The Circus is in town bitches!" Crying out in surprise the Interface tries backing away from circus. Cyberwarfare, anything with a computer is the teenager's weapons and fighting grounds of choice. Circus is clearly someone suited for more physical things. "We can split it!" Interface offers trying to beg her way out of whatever fate could await her. "Oh! Bribery! Beg for your life!" Then she bursts into giggles and grabs the girl by the hair and waggles the hand with two balls trapped between three fingers, "Just kidding. I can't remember the rest of the lines, but it ends with My name is Inigo Montoya, you keel my father, prepare to die!" She then pokes poor Interface in the eyeballs in classic Stooge manner, dislocating one of her juggling balls in the process. "Nyuk nyuk nyuk! Give up? Or do I got to give you a spanky spanky?" Everything from the quote, to the eyepoke, that aused her eyes to scream in pain, to the whole presentation causes Interface to back up. "I...I...I don't have six fingers?" Interface says trying to somehow reason with the person she thinks is crazy. Circus' giggling intensifies. "I like you kid! Come back and see me when you're legal!" She lets go of the girl's hair as she tries to back up, and instead she bounces off the walls. Boing boing boing. This brings her around behind the girl and she gives her a boot to the booty, "Surrender? Or don't. I can do this all day long. And then the nasty spider guy can stick you to the wall like the guy outside. How do the police pry you villains off the wall when he does that? You ever wonder? I mean, that stuff is super spooge. Do they chisel you bank robbers from the wall? Or just leave you there until you sort of stink and they can finally slip you out?" Seeing that Circu is crazy, Interface falls onto her butt from the kick. "I give! I give!" she screams looking toward Circus. "Who let you out of the asylum!?" she cries out to the green booted hero. "Put the cuffs on me and let me go!!!" That makes the laughing even louder from Circus. She puts away her ball and grabs out a zip strip. Ooh, fancy! She's got pretty glowy orange ones now that have her name on them. She quickly pulls Interface's hands behind her back and zips her up. She then grabs Interface by the top of the head and gives her a loud smooch to the dome, "You say the sweetest things." That said she launches herself against the bars, grabbing hold and hanging onto them while looking for Scarlet, "Hey you! You wanna stick her to the wall? Like a pinata?" "Do your teleport thing to get me out of here and I'll do my best impression of that one scene from Scary Movie II. Y'know the one with NPH?" Scarlet says with a grin from behind the mask. "Name's Scarlet Spider," he adds waiting for Circus to do her thing. Circus hangs on to the bars and says, "Charging up my teleporter Captain." It is a horrible scottish accent, but at least it is identifiable as being one. Finally she pops out of existence and reappears on the other side. "What is NPH? New Power Hobos? Non Parsley Herbs? Next Parsnip uh....sorry. Ran out of juice." She gives a big puff of breath, sweaty after her second teleport. "No Poor Humor?" Chuckling the entire time Scarlet casually webs the girl in case she decides to run. It's like a tether disobedient cchildren wear at the mall, the leash like ones that create a sea of therapy issues. Scarlet smiles at her, "Need a recharge before your next poof or something?" he asks curiously after seeing the sweat and hard breathing. "NPH is an actor called Neil Patrick Harris. He's known for a PhD in Horribleness to some circles." She huffs and puffs and puts her hands down on her sweaty thighs as she rests up, "Convincing the universe that I belong five feet away and making it move me there is not nearly as easy as it looks. And I know who Neil Patrick Haris is. I just don't call him my his initials. Come to think of it, I don't call anyone by their initials. Initials are weird and should only be used for evil government organizations." She straightens up then and wipes a hand on her butt, then offers it, "Nice to meet you Mr. Spider. You sort of remind me of another Spider guy. Sort of." "Mister Spider is my father, call me Scarlet Spider and the other Spider guy wishes he was me." The grin is still in his voice as he gets ready for the next port. Just to stay on the side of caution Scarlet gives the webbing a tug causing the girl to slam into the bars. "Can't take these kids anywhere these days?" the sound of sirens finally hit the distance. Looking back at Circus, the voice is probably sounding very familiar by now, "How's that teleport coming Scotty?" Circus shrugs as the offer for a handshake is missed. She then bounces off to snag her wallet off the ground. "I'm giving her all I've got Scarlet my dear. That is if you give a damn. You want to catch a warp out of here? I can do passengers. Especially ones with cute butts, so you are in luck." She stuffs the wallet into her backpack, "If I was smarter, I'd write a term paper about how having superpowers bends the laws of probability. Luckily for everyone I aint smarter." "Theories about the space time continuum being circular instead of linear exist and people with your skill set are making the theory popular." Catching the butt comment he looks at her, "Have you been checking out my butt this whole time?" Part of him is shocked and the other is flattered. "I'll pay for your meal or something when we get out of this Scotty," he smiles at the woman behind the mask. An arm goes around her, "Remember eyes up front," Scarlet say witha grin wating for the jump. Well, he certainly gives plenty of good straight lines. If she had a better joke writer she could have had a field day! "Not the whole time. But I won't promise I didn't check it out. I've got a lot of time on my hands sometimes." When the flow of time slows down to a crawl, you spend more than a little bit of time looking at things. She then grins at him and tries to give him a dipsmooch. Of course, he's got on the whole face mask thing. So she's really giving his mask a dipsmooch. And right at the smooch part, she teleports them up onto the roof of the neighboring building. Of course, they both could have jumped their just as easily more than likely, but it wouldn't have given her the chance to dipsmooch him. She is left panting and flowing with sweat, flushed when they reappear. Oh, nothing much exciting during the whole teleport thing. No cold, no swirling vortex of light, just here, then there. Like closing the eyes and reopening them at a new location. The kiss is completely unexpected, mask or not. Staring at her when they appear he smiles at the sound of sirens, "I heard you're upset about money and laundry?" Breathing hard Scarlet has to refocus a moment. Normally people didn't kiss him at random. Seeing the boys in blue starting to show up SCarlet grabs the other hero then swings away. "You've done enough of the porting, traveling thing. My turn," as they swing a few blocks away he asks, "Where to on the Spider-Express?" Circus is a strange one but Scarlet doesn't mind that. Being a clone of a hero and sometimes wanting to be said hero, makes life weird. Sometimes strange people are a very good thing in his mind. She doesn't resist being grabbed up and swung, though her legs do snake to wrap around him. As she hooks her heels behind his back she says, "Um, yeah. Laundry day. Stupid coin machine won't take my money and I don't want to lug wet clothes around looking for a coin machine that does work." She points towards the street, "We just passed it Scarlet my dear." She is all saggy against him, and feverishly hot and sweaty. She starts back to giggling, and when she speaks her voice is a bit higher in pitch. "Spiders make webs from their butts. I don't think you're a real spider at all. Confess." Chuckling as he lands on the laundrymat building, "I'm not a real Spider but I play one in life and on TV." Smiling at her Scarlet look at her, "You sure I can give you some change for the laundry machine? Something? You did save my bacon back there." The chuckles rumble into a laugh, "Curse these fake-spidery hot buns!!" For some reason that sounds funy to him, even if it actually isn't. "Seriously though, thank you for the save," Scarlet bows his head slightly. Both eyes scan the area before looking back to her. "I am yours to command," he puases then offers his hand, "Are you a hand-shake or huggy person? I missed the handshake back there." She thinks the spider hot buns comment is funny too apparently, for it sets her back to giggling. Then she does even more when he asks about hugs or handshakes, "My arms are around your neck and my thighs are wrapped around your waist, how bout we go with a hug. You can even throw in a friendly butt pat if you like. A handshake would seem really strange right about now." She hasn't slipped off him just yet, so the whole handshaking thing would indeed be akward. "If you have change or some non crinkled bills I could trade you for, youw ould earn a kiss, or avoid a kiss, whichever floats your macadamia." Hugging the woman close, "I would butt pat, but I never played any sports. Not sure if a 'good game' would be a appropriate here. And if you let me go I can actually slip off to grab enough money for you to enjoy fresh smelling clothes and a warm meal. It'll take me about a good five minutes." He's not putting her down just yet, but he doesn't have much of a choice due to the locked in legs. Standing there he smiles softly behind the mask, "You're strange but you're good people in my book." Without knowing what else to say in this moment he asks, "And what are you thinking Circus?" She unhooks her feet and then releases her hold with her arms. She rubberband legs back a few feet then takes a spill onto the rooftop. "I try not to think when I'm timing. It is hard to anyway, and I always get things wrong." She sticks a hand into her backpack, digging out a squeezebag of water. She takes a long drink then says, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here like a good lil hero." "Good hero," he says, the grin could be heard in his voice. Swinging away Scarlet goes to the one place he can find all he can romise...his apartment. Slipping into the window Scarlet walks into the place opening a drawer then a hooen part. Grabbing someof the cash given to him by a new employer he puts it in a plastic baggy along with five dollars in change from his own laundry fund. Climbing back out the window SCarlet jumps off heading toward the laundry-mat. He lands after doing a flip midair. Staring at her Scarlet looks to the woman, "Did you miss me?" he asks while jingling the bag full of two hundred and five dollars in twenties and quarters. "Got you a present!" She's laying on the rooftop looking dead when he arrives. But she cracks open an eye and with a groan manages to get up. Bits of rooftop gravel clatter down from where they were dug into her skin, stuck with the drying of sweat. "I cried for the first hour you wre gone, but I'm just numb with the grief now." That said she yanks out her wallet, "Awesome." She counts out six dollars and offers it over, "You got this in quarters?" You say, "I've got five," he tosses the plastic bag to her, "All yours. Call it a gift for your grievances for missing the Scarlet-Buns for so long." Smirking he sits down on the roof looking over teh city. The cool air caressinghis face, "Why do you put on a costume and do the hero thing?" The question isn't chiding, he's genuinely curious why others do it." Circus snags the plastic bag out of the air. She's given the appropriate protest, she doesn't start fights over people being generous. She peers inside and her brows lift into the air before she closes it. "Well, they are nice buns but I don't know if I have the right to sue you over being deprived. But...whatevs." She grins and picks up her water bag, trying to coax a drop out of it, but not having any luck. She continues to hold her tongue out, trying to milk it a bit more, but she gives up to answer, "Umm, cause I'm a hero. I was given pretty bitchin' powers. It would be wrong to sit back and do nothing with them." Nodding repeatedly, "I hear you. One spider bite leas to all," black clade fingers gesture to himself, "of this. I can't just sit by and not do anything. Plus who's going to show the world Spider-Man is kind of...well...bland," a grin is on his face. The bashing helps him cope with the jealousy that burns inward. "You should get a bite to eat with all the sweating and heavy breathing. You probably need the recharge Scotty." Staring back to the city again, "You're not going to be a stranger, right? It's hard to find colleagues in the work field when half the world thinks you're some type of ripoff." She digs out her phone and brings up her number, then she hands it over to him. "You got something to write it down with? Or got your phone with you so we can exchange digits?" She offers him a smile while she digs at her bikini bottom, "I'm starving. Once I put my clothes in the dryer we could totally go grab a bite to eat. My treat. I'm suddenly all rich and shit." Smirking, "When you get change I'll write it on a dollar or napkin. And I'm pretty sure no one would serve me in a mask like this," he points to his face. "I've got a secret identity to protect and all that fun stuff." Smirking to the woman, "I know what it's like to scrounge for laundry change. Someone is paying me well outside the mask for doing simple stuff...I fgured I could help someone that's just trying to get by like me." Circus she steps close, putting her phone away. She leans in to examine the mask, "Yeah. I guess even if you could lift it up over your mouth, it would show me that you had a horribly scarred face and you were really the escaped convict that is my neighbor." She grins then and gives his cheek a kiss. That done she stumbles backwards, "I am dizzy from your attractiveness! Oh! Oh! Oh!" That said, she falls right off the roof backwards, "Aeeeeeiieeee!" Then she yells, "Splat!" Yep, she landed on her feet, no injuries there. Seeing her fall Scarlet blurs toward her but when he does his own leap he sees Circus is fine. He lands a little less gracefully then shoots her a look. "Give a guy a heart attack why don't you?" And to show that he's not horribly scarred, the mask is raised slightly. A youthful face is underneath, "See? No scars or anything bad. Just my mug," he adds. Circus giggles like a fiend as he leaps down to her, she smiles as the face is revealed and she gives him a hug, "No heart attacks allowed." She then gives him a kiss on the cheek, well...dangerously close to his lips. She's a cheeky one for sure. "Okay, see, you have a mouth and everything. I could buy us food and you could find us a rooftop to shiver together while we eat." That said, she releases him and heads in to the laundromat, swinging her backside provocatively. "Give me a time," he says back before she sways back inside. Scarlet waits for a respong tyring to figure out if there's time to get something warm before her laundry is done. Looking toward the woman he waits, knowing the few people there are just staring at a costumed hero outside. A few are taking cell phone photos. Feeling like a pieccce of meat, Scarlet leaps up landing back on the roof waiting for Circus to pop back out. It doesn't take her too long to transfer her clothes into dryers. She walks outside and looks around, then she bounces up a few stories, catching hold of a windowseal and uses that fingerhold to start scrambling up the rest of the way to the roof. Once she pops up to the top she looks about and finds him. "Hey there. Well, my clothes will be done in a half hour or so. Then a few minutes for folding. If you wanted, we could hook up in an hour maybe?" "An hour it is. Since you've got the money you buy and I'll be," Scarlet points to a roof top across the street and five buildings over. "Right there," grinning to her after lowering the mask. "A burger with ketchup, fries, onions and a large soda. I'm pretty easy," on that note he leaps into the air then swings off. Seeing that there is time, Scarlet heads back into his apartment. The poster of Albert Einstein with his tongue sticking out on the back of the front door greets him as always. Moving to his bedroom he pulls off the warmets comforter then swings back out into the city. Everything takes about forty-five minutes. When he lands the blanket looks like a cape. Now he just waits for Circus to show back up. She finishes off her laundry and gets it stowed in her big duffle bag. She pulls on freshly laundered jeans and drags on a bra and a tank top as well. She spends some time in the laundromat bathroom cleaning up, then she heads for the restaurant. Hamburgers and fries. Since no drink was mentioned, she buys a couple bottles of pop orange soda for her and Coke for Scarlet. Then she heads off to the rooftop. It is a chore running up the side of the building with all her junk and the food, but she manages to do it. She pops out on top and smiles as she finds him waiting there. "Got you a blanket," he shows the comforter. His eyes go bak o looking over the neighborhood. "I've seen stories about you. What was with the new duds?" he asks about the costume frome arlier tonight. With a kick up Sccarlet moves to her taking one of the bags before sitting back down. "To busting bad guys?"She drops her big bag of laundry, then holds up the bag of food. "Burgers, fries and me. A winning combination if ever there was one." She grins at the comforter, "Now that was thinking." She taps her temple, "Smart." She looks over the rooftop, "Nice choice of roofs. Did you know this was one with park benches and plants?" She parks herself on a bench and starts unpacking, "New duds? You mean what I was wearing? That's old. I have lots of them. Different colors, different designs." Smirking at the combination comment, "Why all the costumes? I've been thiking of a change but it's just a thought," he idly comments before sitting himself on a bench. Pulling up the mask he digs for the burger then takes a big bite after unwrapping it. An approving nod comesfrom his head, "This is good." He takes another bite savoing it before swalloing, "I didn't know about the bench. Sticking to walls allows me to turn anything into a bench." Getting comfortable he looks at her, "What did you get?" "I got a couple burgers and some fries too. And some pie. For us both though." She pulls the blanket over her lap and then puts the other side over his. "Well, like, you just came up with one costume idea and you were done? I just gave ideas to some of my friends and they tried things out for me. And then I went from there. So..I've got a lot of costumes I didn't end up choosing but I still sort of like. Somedays I like them more than my main costume. And you got to have a lot of costumes because well, they get stinky. I sweat." "I've got a few of this one. The other idea I have is black with bits of red. Different than this one. To do that...I'd look a lot like the other guy," Scarlet pauses, "That's not going to happen," his voice is low and bitter. Taking another bit of his burger he grows unsually quiet. "I've seen reports of one," he says eventually before describing the costume that bares the Sue Storm autograph he saw outside of the mask. "I've got a lot. And yeah. I have my autograph suit. But like...you know, if I run into a big time hero and I...Hey, I guess that's rude. You want to sign me?" she asks, looking up from her burger over at him, "Why call yourself Spider anything if you are bothered by Spiderman? Just call yourself Tarantula or Spoogemeister, or sticky sticky boy or whatever?" Hearing the request of an autograph caugt him offguard, "Ummm...okay...No one wants my autograph." His eyes look over her attire, "What suit am I signing?" Unsure how he would sign it, or what he is signing, Scarlet just prepares himself for anything. He would answer the question after the signing. Circus digs at her shirt and pulls at it, revealing her belly. She pulls up a orange stop that is bundle down at her waist. With some contorting she dresses herself in it in front of him, all PG 13 though. Only once she's got the skin tight thing in place does she offer him a shot of her chest, "Here. Right in front. You are a hero." Happy she could not see the blush, Scarlet grabs whatever pen is offered. "Are you sure I'm a hero? I was created to replace Spider. An unwilling labrat put through the same thing he was. This is why I'm bitter and calling myself Scarlet Spider," his gaze looks at the orange color. Everything about this is flattering, weird and a see of other things. Apparently Scarlet has his first fan. Circus pulls out her everpresent Sharpie and offers it to him, "Who says you aren't a hero? You just stopped a bank robbery. You were created? So you are like, a robot or something? I have never met a robot...or whatever. An evil clone? You don't live up to the evil part though. If you are going to go that way I could give you some evil tips." "Not a robot nor an evil clone," the eyeroll could be heard in his voice as he begins to write, "Scarlet Spider was here," across her chest. He figured she could tell ten-thusand amusing stories with that autograph. Handing her back the pen, "I thought you were good and you're willing to give me tips on being evil? How does that work?" he askes before puling out a few fries taking bites. She grins and looks down at the signature, "Awesome." Then she turns her back and stripes the costume down off her torso, hiding it in her beltline again. She then adjusts her top and turns back to him while diving into the food. "Well, just being helpful and all. You know, I've got a lo of theater major friends. They all know how to do evil. You know...the laugh thing. Mu hu ha ha! How to talk. You don't sound evil at all. You have to have an evil voice if you are going to be a villain." Grinning, "Don't forget about traditional mustache all evil and curly," Scarlet says before taking another bite of the burger. This burger is so very good. He smiles at her giving a nod before swallowing his food, "Thank you for this." Staring at her, "So what does Circus do outside of the costume?" "Outside? Dude. I am always in the uniform unless I'm showering or having sex, and even sometimes when I'm doing either of those." She takes a big bite of her sandwich, polishing off the first burger and grabbing up the second. "It's a handy way to wash the uniform when you don't have the coin to go to the laundromat you know? I'm a student. Dance. But seriously, this is what I do. Who I am." Smirking, "You do the latter part often?" he teases before taking another bite of the burger. The meal is nearly halfway done. "I'm trying to get an internship in one of two places. I'm just asking because you're the first friend in costume that's not trying to set me up for a crime." Another bite is taken and he takes the fries out. Swallowing it, "I'm not sure the liklihood for either though, to be honest." "The latter part? Um...student? I'm a dance student. So...I dance like, everyday as part of my workout." She frowns then and says, "Don't do crime. Really. I would hate to have to bust your head and throw your ass into jail. That would suck. And if someone is trying to make you do crimes, then they aren't really friends. Unless you mean something like smoking pot or whatev." "I was referring to the unconventional use of your costume," he nods the looks at her, "You'll have to show me one of your routines." Looking up at the stars he smiles, "I'm not about to bust your chops over that." Fran eyes him over her burger, then laughs, "Oh! Sex! Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, don't think I'm a horrible slut or anything, but you know, I do wear it all the time, and sometimes I get hit on just because I'm Circus. Well, more than a few times. So...that can end up with making out in costume. And I don't know about yours, but mine is like running around naked. The way yours sticks to you, I imagine it feels pretty much the same way. Wearing that hoodie has got to make it feel even more like the rest of you is naked." She wolfs down burger two, then wipes at her face with a napkin before she starts toying with fries. Finishing off the burger he starts to work on his friends. Smiling as he did, "I'm Scarlet Spider, it's me. At the same time I'm someone else too. Because of who I am, I can't just be one person like you," envy lingers in his voice. Having the freedom to not live a double life sounds really nice. "Although if I'm not wearing this or a ratty hoodie I wear outside of the costume I do feel pretty naked. As weird as that sounds," fries meet his lips as he keeps eating. "Well, the whole double life thing sounds great. I just couldn't figure out how you guys do it and still have friends and lovers. I mean, I don't have secret hidey holes for my costumes, and heck, I can't make a costume on my own. And when I get hurt I need help with bandages and wrapping my ribs and all that. I mean, I don't go and tell people who I am, unless they are heroes." "Backpack for the costume, and biology classes, CPR classes at the local Y and looking up things online for injuries. I heal a little faster too. And the life is a little easier for me...I guess. No parents, barely any friends, my alternate life doesn't have too much going for it. There's a few things but not a lot. A crappy apartment, bunch of odd jobs, things like that. I have to learn to trust you before you see the rest of my face though. There's a lot of risk for who I am underneath sadly." She laughs and pokes his chin with a fingertip, "I will survive not knowing if the top half of your head is made of spiderparts, or whether you have eight freaky eyes." She digs at her fries and snuggles closer to him while dropping the fries into the bag. It is apparently time to slurp her soda and look at the sunset, "CPR classes would be good. Handy for a hero to know that shit. But like, how do you wash your uniform? Did you sew it? Do you stitch it up when it gets torn up?" Forgetting his blushes could be seen, "I know how to sew...It's how I keep this thing maintained and I wash it by hand. Yep...Sally Homemaker," Scarlet confesses looking at the sunset.She laughs and reaches out to cop a feel of his pec, "You are the flattest Sally I've ever met girl! That is kind of hot. Great costume. No one is ever going to guess you are a girl under that outfit. You are amazingly gifted with what you do with the socks too. Wow. So realistic." Rolling his eyes once more, "Smart ass." Pulling out his cola he takes the first drink. He smiles at her, "I could make a joke about being all man if you want to see me defend my masculinity," he smiles politely at her.She laughs and says, "No defense is needed. But feel free if it would help your case." Her laughter continues and she pokes where she thinks his nipple might be. "But you called yourself Sally Homemaker. Not me. You could have called yourself just a homemaker. Or a homebody. Or just you knew, a talented tailor. That suit looks professional." Laughing, "I think this is all one ploy to cop a feel," Scarlet teases leaing back on the bench a little as he does. Circus she snickers and says, "You read right through my well laid plans." She gives his chest a last caress and settles back down next to him, "I'll be good. For at least thirty seconds." She lifts her soda up to salute him, " Circus says, "Nice pecs though." "Thanks. Despite the bad eating habbits I ty to take care of myself. Weaving across buildings, lots of pull ups. I'm a nerd outside of the costume so I'm still learning how t train and take care of myself," smiling at her for a moment, Scarlet lowers his mask. "You have a nice body too." "Uh oh. Have secrets to hide all of a sudden hmm? Can't let me see you smiling or blushing, or whatever?" She grins at him then and gets up, moving to sit in his lap. "Well, if you ever want a workout partner..." she puts an arm around his shoulders and grins, "Physical education is my minor. I work out fairly religiously." Smirking underneath his ask, "Dare I ask what the regime would be if you were my trainer?" he asks curiously. Circus is extremely hard to predict. She could be teasing, she could be crazy and testing boundries, or just talk about working out. "How often do you work out?" "How often do I work out? Twice a day, everday. Sometimes three times a day? I take a day off once a week or so." She snuggles against him and settles her face against his neck. "Well, for me I run a cycle of exercises. Martial arts, dance, stuff to stay limber, stuff to build strength." "Alright. In time I will ask you to be my trainer. I don't know how to pay you though," he said showing some sembelence of trust. Being closed off due to what he is, would not surprise anyone. Staring at her, "How many hero autographs do you have?" "I have three. That's it. I just started my collection. Thor signed me when I met him. I didn't get another until Thanksgiving. I got Sue Storm's. How awesome is that huh? And now you?" She nuzzles at his neck as she sits there with him. Strokes her back oce as he sits there, "Are you comfortable?" he asks unsure what else to ask. "Sue's a nice gal. Gets kind of touchy when you ask her about Reed though." Circus snickers, "I'd be more comfy if you relaxed and snugged back some." She grins from his neck, "It's okay. You won't offend me or anything. I'm the one who sat in your lap. I love snuggling." Snuggles back a little rubbing her back as he tries to loosen up a little. "So you dance, fight crime, work out religuously, what else do you do? What else do you have time for?""Do? I don't know what you mean. I mean, I sort of doing the bouncing thing a lot, or security. That is the way I earn money to pay my friends for crashing at their places, food, that sort of real life stuff. School, that stuff, and super hero stuff. Oh yeah, and working out. That is what my life consists of. Hanging out with friends. Parties, keggers, things like that, though I am normally working those." Staring at her, "I meant hanging out with people, hobbies...that sort of thing." His gaze goes skyward again. The stars are starting to shine brighter, "Are people going to report you being missing?" Circus leans back to eye him, "You aren't planning on kidnapping me are you? I must warn you that I am very difficult to kidnap. But um...hobbies? I play guitar." She laughs and shrugs, "I mean, you are too busy for hobbies aren't you? Surely you are. And no. That's the answer to your question." "Nope. I'm not planning n kidnapping anyone," smiling behind the mask. "I've got some hobbies. The advantage of not a lot of people knowing or caring about you, lots of free time. Inventions would be my hobby," he shrugs himself unsure how to answer that without tipping his hand too much. Circus shrugs, "You can have people that care about you. Just normal relationships are hard. There's a lot of time committment. That is the hard part. Time. Even for me there's not enough time. Never enough time." She bounces on his lap a bit, "Inventions? The spinning wheel? A steam locomotive? Time machines?" Chuckling not sure how to take the bouncing, "There's time but I've got about two people that care about me outside of the mask. One of them is a maybe," he looks at her the extends his hand pulling back the cotume to show the web shooter, "This isn't like web-head's. My own innovation with the basic design. I've got a few features he doesn't. Tracer devices are my next big project, but it's being able to afford it all." She smiles at him and goes back to snuggling. "Well, I don't understand how you can do the two lives. That sounds super complicated. And hard." She then lifts her head and looks at the web-shooter, "So...I would ask how you make glue spit out and do different things. It's crazy. Oh! And how do the police get your victims unstuck?" She then frowns and hops up. She walks over to her bag and opens it, digging out the money he gave her earlier. "Well, if you are saving up for an invention, then here. I don't need money. I don't invent things, or pay rent." Waves his hand, "A gift. I've got an employer that's generous, trust me. After Christmas my job funds will go to rent, food and inventions." Again he waves a hand trying to get her to stop, "The webbing dissolves after a few hours. If someone is stronger they can break through it, but they have to be able to do this," Scarlet kneels down ten punches intot he ground causing the concrete of the roof to splinter and separate. His mask goes up to look at her. "So they have to leave the folks stuck to the wall for hours huh? That sucks for the people you stick to the walls. Awesome. Could I get that in a ball that I could throw? So, like glue splatterballs that could stop elephants?" She smacks the concrete herself, but gets nothing but a "Fuck!" and a painful shake of the hand out of it. Grinning behind his mask, "Doing what a Spider can," since he didn'tpull down his shooting he opens it up then shows the container then tosses it on the roo. The second it connects the entire cannister explodes spreading out a webbing cacoon, "I already make it. Everything works off a cartridge, to get what you want it goes through the entire thing. Last resort type of stuff. The cartridges I make but they are very expensive." Circus checks out his body from his lap, "I don't know...yeah. I can see runner. But not a sprinter. You aren't beefy enough. More of a high jumper. Or...maybe a swimmer. You have good shoulders but slim hips." Then she laughs a bit and says, "How much do you work out?" Smirking, "Not having a car and traveling by webbing and roof top means I'm working out nearly every day. When I actually train it's about three days a week," looking down he blushes feeling inferior in that department again. She laughs and gives him a kiss to the side of his head, "I hear that about getting around town. I like the tops of buses myself." She then stands up and says, "I've got to pee. So...hold on and I'll be back shortly!" She then poofs out of existence. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs